Birthday Gift
by VonEagasta
Summary: It is Rachel Alucards Birthday and as the wonderful night draws to a close, she receives an unexpected one from a Mr. Bloodedge.


Hello my name is Rachel Alucard and today is my birthday. My age is now irrelevant, as I am centuries old, but the feeling of love of happiness with never be so. So, as I sit, talking to the sad child that is Noel in my Music Room, something catches my eyes across the large room. Amoungst the many friends and family of mine, I spot my father making obscene gestures towards my mother, who is opposite him, talking to Jubei. She is unaware of his actions as he resumes talking to Valkenhayn, who seems slightly embarassed. I smile slightly, for it is his birthday as well. "um...Rachel?" My focus is lost and I turn back towards Noel who looks at me.  
>"Yes, my dear child?" "Um, if you dont mind me asking, what gifts have you recieved, this year?" My mind thinks back to when I had opened them, remembering that Noel and Jin were previously busy and were not there, I explained to her the gifts I had recieved from every person that had given one, meanwhile pointing them out as I did so. I had gotten to the bottom of my list when I realized something was wrong. Every person in the room was invited and had given me a gift but I felt like there was one that didnt and I had forgotten. As I recalled who it was, there was a large crashing sound to the right of the room and we all witnessed, Jin Kisaragi in a suit riding his ice car through a window being fervently chased by a very peeved Ragna who was also in a suit. "Ragna." the word escaped my lips. "What?" Said Noel.<br>"It is he, who has not given me my present this year. I said as I watched Valkenhayn chase the both of them down and give them a beating. Laughter then ensued followed by Valkenhayn kicking Jin back out of the window and into a portal. Ragna, however was no where to be seen. After a few minutes the party resumed and Noel excused herself, probably to run after Jin. I now sat alone and in the hours that followed I chatted with several of my guests and excused many of them. By the time 1 AM rolled by, only Jubei and Leopaldon remained, both of them intoxicated. They were quite funny, falling over and such as my father and Valkenhayn ushered them out of the door and into portals towards their respective homes. I chuckled slightly with my mother as both Jubei and Leopaldon fell in their portals. My father turned around with Valkenhayn and put his arm around him.  
>"Thank you Valkenhayn for your help this evening."<br>"Why it is my pleasure." He replied. "All of this excitment has worn me out and I plan to sleep well this night."  
>"Ohoho yes. Well as for me, my real present awaits for me in my room with my wife." He said and winked at my mother. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks and she turned. My father then cheerfully escorted my mother upstairs. I smiled at them and began to walk to my bedchamber, when Valkenhayn spoke up.<br>"Madam Rachel?"  
>"Yes?" I said and turned around. "Might I inquire if you are alright?"<br>"Why I am perfectly fine."  
>"Then Good Night to you." He said and walked into his room.<p>I walked up to the door to my bedroom and heard a very strange sound coming from inside. Cautiously I opened the door. Screams entreated my ears and I percieved Ragna the Bloodedge hanging upside down in the middle of the room. He noticed me immediately.<br>"R-Rabbit H-hhh- Help me!" He screamed. He was not connected to anything and one would think he was possessed and crazy, but not me. My vampiric eyes saw that a couple of ghosts held him up by the ankle.  
>"Shoo! Away with you!" I said and used my silpheed to knock them out of my open window, which I proceeded to close. I turned back around to find Ragna on the ground groaning and cursing. "Ragna!" I shouted. "You useless dog, where have you been, and WHY are you in my bedroom!"<br>"God! Just shut up will ya! Give me a minute." "A minute? You really are pathetic." I said and walked over to him. He sat up and rubbed his temples. "Ragna, I regret to inform you that the party has ended and you are the last guest. Now I am quite exhausted and would like to bathe and get my beauty sleep. Might I ask you to leave." I said and walked towards the bathroom. I began to run my water when I heard him reply.  
>"No, I cannot leave yet." He said. I turned around again and saw that he was in the bathroom doorway.<br>"Oh? And why not?" I said with a hint of frustration.  
>"Because I, havent given you your present." He said and sighed. 'Thats right he hasnt' My mind said. "Then what is it? Your present, Ragna the Bloodedge?" I said. He stepped closer and even closer.<br>"Your gift, Rachel." He said and looked at me, his eyes aglow in the dim light of my personal room. He then lowered his head towards mine. "Is this." He said and his lips met mine and a kiss ensued. 'Impossible!' My mind screamed. He then broke the kiss and I slapped him, calling him rather obscene names.  
>"Haha I knew youd like it." He said and I blushed.<br>"You-You dog! Get out of my mansion at once!" I said. "And if i dont want to?" He said and closed the gap between me and him. "I-I will..." I said flustered. He brought his hand to my face and held it softly.  
>"Rachel."<br>"Wh-what?" I said staring at him.  
>"Shut up." <p>


End file.
